Teme, Uke itu apa?
by chiisana yume
Summary: "Teme, Uke itu apa?" hanya satu pertanyaan. Namun, membuat Sasuke bingung menjawabnya. Ia bertanya pada Itachi dan mendapatkan jawaban lebih. Setelah tahu apa artinya, Sasuke pun menyeringai licik.


Disituasi sekolah SD yang tenang saat jam pulang sudah lewat 30 menit yang lalu, tampak seorang bocah raven tengah menikmati suasana tenang tersebut. Ya, suasana yang te—

"SASUUKKEEEE!"

Si bocah pirang pun mengganggu ketenangan yang sesaat ini.

"Berisik, Dobe!" keluh si bocah raven yang dipanggil Sasuke.

"Ne, Sasu-Teme, kau pintar 'kan?" tanya si bocah pirang dengan memandang lekat Sasuke dengan iris biru langitnya itu.

"Tentu saja, Dobe."

"Kalau begitu, aku tanya dan kau jawab ya,"

"Hn"

"Uke itu apa?"

... 3

...2

..1

"Darimana kau dapat kata itu, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke yang akhirnya berseru.

"Dari Sakura-chan. Dia terus saja mengejekku 'Naruto Uke, Naruto Uke' padahal namaku 'kan Naruto Uzumaki,"

"Hn"

"Jadi kau tahu apa maksunya Uke itu, Teme?"

... Diam.

"Hn" ucap si raven meninggalkan Naruto.

"Teme! Kenapa kau pergi? Teme! Huuh.. ya sudah," Naruto pun melenggang pergi pulang kerumahnya.

**Teme, Uke itu apa?**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuNaru slight ItaKyuu**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : AU, gaje, alur tidak jelas, OOC, Typo, Shounen-ai, Yaoi, dll.**

**~~~~\(=0=)/~~~~**

Di kediaman Uchiha, tampak seorang bocah raven sedang mengacak-acak deretan buku dikamar kakaknya.

"Otouto, kenapa kau mengacak lemari bukuku?"

"Tentu saja sedang mencari buku, Itachi no baka," ucap Sasuke masih membuka tiap halaman buku yang kemudian buku itu ia lempar.

"Tapi tidak begini caranya, Otouto. Dan bersikaplah sopan terhadap kakakmu," keluh Itachi sambil memungut buku-buku yang dilempar-lempar oleh Uchiha bungsu kita ini.

"Sebenarnya kau sedang mencari buku apa? Mungkin Aniki tau dan bisa membantumu," ucap Itachi.

Mendengar hal itu, Sasuke berbalik dan memandang kakaknya dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Aniki bisa bantu?" tanyanya dengan nada tak yakin.

Itachi merasa heran dengan adiknya kali ini. 'Tumben-tumbenan dia menerima tawaran pertolonganku, biasanya diabaikan' pikir Itachi dengan mengangguk-nganggukan kepalanya.

"Apa kau tahu apa itu Uke, Itachi?"

Diam. Itachi membatu mendengar pertanyaan adiknya itu. Ia bingung, kenapa Sasuke yang masih kelas 3 SD ini sudah mengenal kata itu meski tidak tahu artinya. Apa mungkin dia juga gay seperti Itachi, tapi kalau Itachi perhatikan, adiknya ini sepertinya Seme.

Itachi hanya memandang diam adiknya dengan syok. Ternyata adiknya pun sama mesum dengan dirinya. Memang sih, untuk ukuran Sasuke, dia masih terlalu kecil untuk mengenal hal seperti itu. Tapi, tidak ada salahnya juga memberitahu si bungsu Uchiha ini.

"Hm... baiklah, bagaimana caraku menerangkannya, ya? eng... ah, begini saja. Otouto, nanti sore kau mengumpatlah dilemari pakaianku. Disitu ada lubang kecil yang dapat membuatmu melihat tempat tidur yang tepat berada didepan lemariku," jelas Itachi menunjuk lemari pakaiannya.

"Kenapa aku harus mengumpat didalam lemari pakaianmu? dan kenapa kau tidak jelaskan langsung saja?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sudah turuti saja, lagipula lebih asik bila kau melihat prateknya langsung. Nanti saat aku masuk ke kamar bersama seseorang kau jangan bersuara ataupun keluar dari lemari, ok?"

Masih bingung dengan apa rencana Itachi yang sesungguhnya, Sasuke pun hanya mengangguk saja.

"Nanti kau perhatikan semua kegiatan kami. Apa yang akan dilakukan orang yang kubawa itu adalah U-k-e. Oh ya, satu lagi, aku ini Seme," jelas Itachi yang kemudian mengambil handphonenya dan mulai berbincang dengan seseorang.

Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak begitu percaya dengan apa yang diperintahkan kakaknya itu. Namun, rasa ingin tahunya akan pengertian Uke itulah yang membuatnya melakukannya.

**-Skip Time-**

Sore pun datang. Dan sekarang, disinilah Sasuke, duduk mengumpat didalam lemari, melihat keluar melalui sebuah lubang kecil. Tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara pintu kamar terbuka yang dilanjutkan dengan suara Itachi dan suara seseorang yang tidak Sasuke kenal.

"Hey, Itachi, jadi sebenarnya ada apa hingga kau memaksamu datang kesini, hah?"

"Ne, Kyuu, kenapa kita tidak melakukan hal itu lagi. Kau tahu, aku masih ingat bagaimana rasanya saat kita terakhir melakukannya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali kita tidak melakukan itu," Ucap Itachi dengan sedikit mendesah.

"La-lama? Kita baru saja melakukannya kemarin lusa, dan kau bilang sudah lama? Aku pulang!"

"Tidak, semudah itu, Kyuubi,"

Yang kemudian terdengar oleh Sasuke hanyalah suara kedebak gedebuk, dan sepertinya... desahan seseorang.

Sasuke semakin penasaran sebenarnya apa yang sedang dilakukan Itachi dengan temannya itu. Niat itu pun terkabul. Sekarang dapat dengan jelas Sasuke melihat Itachi sedang menindih seorang pemuda berambut kuning ke orenan yang cukup manis, 'tapi masih manisan si Dobe' pikir Sasuke.

Sasuke terkejut melihat apa yang tengah dilakukan kakaknya terhadap pemuda itu dikasur. Dengan sangat-sangat jelas, Sasuke melihat, Itachi tengah dengan penuh nafsu yang membara menikmati tubuh indah pemuda bernama Kyuubi itu. Menghisap, mengulum, dan menjilati tiap inci seakan takut kehilangan kenikmatan dari tubuh indah itu. Tak perlu waktu lama sampai ke puncak kegiatan itu, dengan perlahan agar pemuda tercintanya tidak kesakitan, Itachi memasukan kejantanannya yang sudah mengeras itu ke dalam lubang sempit yang disambut desahan nikmat Kyuubi.

Bagaimana dengan Sasuke?

**-Saat makan malam, di kediaman Uchiha-**

"Kyuubi, sudah pulang?" tanya Mikoto mendapati anak sulungnya baru saja pulang.

"Iya, aku baru saja mengantarnya pulang. Padahal tadi aku sudah menawarinya untuk menginap saja, tapi ia menolak karena takut denganku," jawab Itachi yang kemudian duduk di meja makan mendapati sudah ada Ayah dan adiknya yang sama-sama membisu. Dasar Uchiha.

"Takut? Kenapa?" tanya sang Ayah yang kemudian menaruh koran yang baru saja selesai dibacanya.

"Hahaha... mungkin Otouto tau," ucap Itachi melirik Sasuke yang sekarang tersedak dengan jus tomatnya.

Sedangkan Fugaku, hanya menatap heran kedua anaknya. Akhirnya makan malam pun selesai, Itachi mengikuti adikknya yang saat ini tengah menuju kamarnya.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" tanya Sasuke galak.

"Hm, bagaimana Otouto, sekarang kau sudah mengerti artinya Uke ataupun Seme?" tanya Itachi tersenyum.

Sasuke sempat terdiam, yang kemudian menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya itu.

"Memasuki dan dimasuki,"

"Otouto memang pintar," ucap Itachi tersenyum dan berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya sendiri.

Sepeninggalannya Itachi, Sasuke hanya menampilkan seringainya *smirk*

**-Keesokan harinya-**

"Naruto Uke! Naruto Uke! Naruto Uke!" teriak Sakura yang kemudian disusul oleh teman-temannya, Ino dan Ten-Ten.

"Berhenti memanggilku Uke, Sakura-chan!" teriak Naruto kesal dengan memanyunkan bibir mungil lembutnya itu.

"Kyyaa... tuh 'kan! UKE!" teriak Sakura dan teman-temannya histeris.

Dan dipojok kelas.

"Heh.. Dobe Uke,"

"Apa katamu Teme? Tunggu! Jangan-jangan kau tahu artinya Uke?" teriak Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Hn"

"Apa Teme? Uke itu apa? Apa sejenis alat musik?"

"Itu Ukulele, Dobe," jawab Sasuke yang kemudian menarik Naruto keluar kelas.

Naruto menatap Sasuke penuh tanya. Tapi Naruto sedikit mengerti, mungkin Sasuke membawanya keluar untuk memberitahu apa artinya Uke. Mengetahui kalau ia akan mengetahui arti dari Uke, Naruto tersenyum lebar senang. Sedangkan Sasuke, sedang menahan-nahan untuk tidak menyerang si Dobe yang malah tersenyum-senyum mengundang.

Dan sampailah mereka, diatap sekolah, yang kemudian satu-satunya pintu disana dikunci oleh Sasuke.

"Ne, ayo kasih tau aku, apa itu Uke, Teme?" tanya Naruto antusias.

"Kalau kau ingin tahu, sebaiknya kau turuti saja semua perintahku dan pasrah dengan apa yang kuperbuat, mengerti?" bisik Sasuke ditelinga Naruto.

"Ng... baiklah,"

Oh... Naruto, jawabanmu membawa dirimu kedalam perangkap Uchiha bungsu ini. Poor Naruto.

Dengan cepat dipeluknya tubuh Naruto yang lebih pendek beberapa senti darinya. Dihirup aroma harum si Dobe yang entah mengapa menaikan birahinya. Dan tanpa perlu izin lagi, Sasuke pun mencium Naruto-NYA. Ya, Naruto MILIKNYA!

"U..gh! Nh... n..mh! uuh..mn...AHH!" desah Naruto selagi Sasuke dengan laparnya melumat bibir lembut itu. Dengan cepat dimasukan lidahnya kedalam gua hangat Naruto dan mulai memainkan lidahnya, aliran saliva mulai terlihat mengalir keluar. Sedangkan tangan Sasuke perlahan tapi pasti melepaskan semua kain yang menutupi kulit tan indah tersebut.

Sasuke melepas ciumannya dan menelusuri leher tan itu dengan intens, turun, turun hingga sampai di dua buah puting susu yang tampak mengeras. Melihat hal itu semakin membuat Sasuke bernafsu. Dihisapnya, dijilatnya dan dilumatnya puting susu itu dan memainkan puting susu yang satu lagi dengan tangannya.

"Te-teme..mnnAh..Ja...jangan! Jangan sentuh..ngh... Ah!" desah Naruto.

"Heh, Dobe? Kau bilang 'jangan sentuh' tapi lihat dirimu sekarang, wajah penuh hawa nafsu..." ucap Sasuke dengan meremas-remas kejantanan Naruto.

"Ti... tidak... berhenti menyen-ah-tuh... disana..!"

Tidak mempedulikan permintaan Naruto, Sasuke terus saja menyentuh seluruh tubuhnya. Sasuke menurunkan wajahnya terus hingga sekarang ia tengah menghisap dan memijit pelan kejantanan Naruto. Naruto hanya bisa mendesah heboh mendapat perlakuan seperti itu.

Dijilatnya tiga jari Sasuke oleh Naruto, yang kemudian jari itu satu persatu masuk kelubang hangat yang sempit milik Naruto.

"A-apa yang...ngmm.. kau masukan, Teme!"

Sasuke tak menjawab dan hanya menggerakan jemari disana. Kemudian, ketemulah, titik yang semenjak tadi Sasuke cari. Dimana saat jemarinya menyentuhnya, akan terdengar alunan desahan merdu milik Naruto. Desahan-desahan Naruto semakin menaikan nafsu birahi Sasuke. Tanpa meminta persetujuan Naruto, Sasuke langsung memasukan kejantanannya kelubang sempit itu. Sasuke sangat menikmati kegiatannya.

Setelah melakukan kegiatan panas tersebut, keduanya hanya terduduk lemas. Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannnya pada Naruto. Mendapati pelukan Sasuke yang mengerat, Naruto pun mendongak untuk melihat wajah sang Uchiha bungsu itu. Sasuke pun menatap heran Naruto yang sekarang tengah menatap Sasuke dengan lekat.

'Sepertinya si Dobe sudah mengerti apa itu Uke,' pikir Sasuke yang membalas pandangan Naruto.

Setelah cukup lama memandang. Akhirnya Naruto pun bersuara,

"Jadi... Teme, Uke itu apa?"

**Tamat**

**Ini fic rate M pertamaku di Naruto XD**

**Aneh ya? pasti nggak jelas? TT^TT**

**Mohon kritik dan sarannya ^^**

**Dan mohon maaf bila ternyata fic ini tidak berkenan di hati anda**

**Dan**

**Terima kasih juga sudah mau membaca^^**

**Please, Review...**


End file.
